galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Admin and HQ Section
Admin and HQ Section Any of the so called number fleets have an Administration and Headquarters section. (Slang: A and H ) The A and H section of a Number fleet consists of Administration Number Fleet Command (i.e.: 45th Fleet Command) Number Fleet Personnel (i.e.: 32nd SBR -Sentient Being Resource) Number Fleet Logistics (i.e.: 67th Fleet Logistics) Number Fleet Quatermaster's Office (i.e.: 33rd FQMO) Number Fleet Vessel Management (i.e.: 88th FVM) Headquarters Headquarters - Management (i.e.: 91st Fleet HQ-Mngmnt) Headquarters - Intelligence and Security (i.e.: 2nd Fleet IaS) Headquarters - Internal Affairs Headquarters - Civilian Liason Office Headquarters - Medical Headquarters - Maintenance and Engineering Headquarters - Science & Exploration Fleet Command are the offices of the assigned Fleet commandant and his staff. It may include adjudants, communications, intelligence and clerks. Fleet Personnel - aka SBR - handles transfer requests, personnel requests to fill positions (in liason with Union Fleet Personnel Central) promotions, vacations, leave of absence, retirement and all other aspects of officer and enlisted personnel needs. Logistics - Handles all material requests from requesting new vessels, refitting vessels, spare parts, munitions, arms, small arms, personal equipment, supplies, disposal of arms, ships, expired or damaged munitions, food. Waste disposal and mothballing equipment The Quartermasters office is the financial services office. Pay and post is handled through it. Vessel Management - is technically a subdivision of logistics and deals soley with all materialistic issues of all ships attached to that Number fleet. Headquarters - Management This is the office/ department that physically manages all aspects of the actual headquarters. (Planet, Station, Base, Buildings, dock yards etc.) Headquarters - Intelligence and Security A sub division of the S-2 department of the Union Spatial Navy . It is a direct branch of NAVINT , but specifically collects, develops intelligence for the duty and service region the particular Number fleet operates. It also provides counter intelligence and security for the fleet. Headquarters - Internal Affairs A sub division of JAG and CID , it investigates criminal cases and avtivities within a fleet. From murder to supply fraud and similar issues. Mil Tech trade and Prime Secret violations are dealt with by the I & S department, but developed for proscecution and military courts by the IA department. Headquarters - Civilian Liason In case the fleet base has a civilian population and / or employee contingent. The CL office handles all aspects of Civilian / fleet interaction. It also issues visit permits and operates a Public relations desk . Headquarters - Medical Every fleet has a medical division. Each ship, battle group and battle group cluster has medical personnel, equipment and supply needs. Number fleets may also operate hospital ships and medical installations. The HQ-Medical is the administrative department for all this. Headquarters - Maintenance and Engineering This department is responsible for the maintenance and the engineering of the HQ installation Headquarters - Science & Exploration Is in direct liaison with the Science Corps , science Council and the explorer corps. It collects, summarizes and files science related data. It assigns science and exploration missions. Dispenses special science equipment and supplies. Category:Union Navy Fleets